<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give and take by onescoupaday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823428">Give and take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday'>onescoupaday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can you believe i finished a oneshot, Eventual Romance, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Minor Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Smut, jeonghan why cant you see that seungcheol loves you, mingyu broke jeonghan’s heart, seungcheol is a martyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan tries to heal from a heartbreak. Seungcheol is ready to give him everything— even his heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give and take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I havent posted here in over a month! I hope everyone likes this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boo Seungkwan should never be allowed to host a party ever again.</p><p> </p><p>It always— <em>always</em> just ends up as a karaoke session and him getting upset that Seokmin somehow manages to score higher than him. Then he would go and get sulky and cling like a koala on poor Hansol’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>What a baby.</p><p> </p><p>But Jeonghan would never say that to Seungkwan’s face. Because the party might be boring and Seungkwan might be a brat but Jeonghan will always see him as his adorable little cousin.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan felt the couch dip. He side eyes the stranger who’s a little too close for comfort and is weighing on him. “Want some drink?” Jeonghan almost fell for the stranger’s smile but “nope im taken.”</p><p> </p><p>“Suit yourself.” The stranger shrugged. “Im Seungcheol by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, still not interested.”</p><p> </p><p>Okay well the guy is hot and all but Mingyu— <em>Kim Mingyu</em>, his boyfriend is sex personified.</p><p> </p><p>So thank you very much, but nope, pass.</p><p> </p><p>After some time, the stranger— who we shall call as Seungcheol— has disappeared after Jihoon had dragged him on the second floor. Jeonghan is still stuck watching Seungkwan and Seokmin battle it out in karaoke.</p><p> </p><p>He really shouldn’t be here in the first place. He didn’t want to. Seungkwan is old enough to party on his own and he’s not really the best chaperone and parental figure to ensure that nothing hanky panky will happen… but he needed an out from his apartment. Correction, <em>theirs</em>. Because it reeks of Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, he’s hiding from him.</p><p> </p><p>Because somehow, everytime they see each other at home, it would always end up in a fight or a rough make up sex and as much as Jeonghan looooves the latter, it’s just so exhausting dealing with the aftermath.</p><p> </p><p>So tonight, he hides. And hopes all of Seungkwan’s friends will behave.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a vibration from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>From: <strong>Mingyu</strong><strong>❤</strong><strong>️</strong></p><p>Sorry, Hannie.. but we’re over.</p><p> </p><p>Well, <em>fuck</em>.</p><p> </p><p>So he stands up and looks for someone familiar in the crowd. When he doesn’t find him there, he moves to the second floor and almost immediately spots his target near the bathroom. <em>Perfect</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan storms— honestly, fuck Mingyu for breaking up with him over text, and pushes Seungcheol into the bathroom. “Yo what the—“</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your pants.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we gonna fuck or not?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s reply was to push Jeonghan against the wall and his mouth harsh on him. Now normally, Jeonghan isnt really the type to sleep around. And as much as he wanted to hold on to whatever’s left of him and Mingyu’s relationship, months and months of frustration and never ending arguments had signed them up for an eventual end. Mingyu knew it. He knew it.</p><p> </p><p>He was just too cowardly to call it quits.</p><p> </p><p>And now Mingyu beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>Over text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck you, Kim Mingyu. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s demanding kisses snapped him out of his thoughts. But then he pulls away, “Shit, I don’t have a—“</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was quick to untangle himself from the other man, walked to the sink and opened Seungkwan’s mirror cabinet. There’s always a stash there.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow how did you know—“</p><p> </p><p>“Im Kwannie’s cousin.” And then he pushes Seungcheol to the wall and fumbles with his belt. He can already feel the other’s strained erection and by the way he’s tenting— God, he’s huge.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan slips his hand inside and palms him over his boxers. Seungcheol’s gasp and the way his cock twitched in his hand sent blood rushing to his own manhood and Jeonghan just wants to take, take, take.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, but he can give a little.</p><p> </p><p>So he drops to his knees and tugs the other’s pants along with him so he comes face to face with his tented erection. He slides the boxers down and Seungcheol’s cock sprang free. He smirks and looks up at Seungcheol who looks a little confused, “You said you’re taken.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan wraps his fingers around him and says, “Not anymore.” Then he licks the precum off Seungcheol’s slit and envelopes the head with his mouth. He heard the other man wince at the contact and if he could smirk again (no way to do it since he can barely fit Seungcheol’s throbbing head in his mouth) he would because he knows he’s good and Seungcheol gripping tightly at the counter beside him is a clear proof of that.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen Jeonghan-hyung??” He heard Seungkwan’s voice from outside followed by “WHAT??” And then the expected banging on the door. “Hyung! Come out!” Jeonghan withdraws his mouth but licks Seungcheol from base to tip. “HYUNG!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Jeonghan spatted out, hand still busy stroking Seungcheol. “Im busy!”</p><p> </p><p>“You cant be busy with him! He’s my org president!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you 15 minutes with Hansol. Time starts now!” And all they heard were scuffles and Seungkwan shrieking and a door banging close.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan smirked, knowing he finally got rid of his nosy cousin. “Now where was i—“ but Seungcheol stopped him and pulled him up. “No more of that or i’ll cum already. Let me fuck you good.” Seungcheol groped his ass. Jeonghan chuckled while his finger trace Seungcheol’s leaking slit. “You better..”</p><p> </p><p>“Bend over and hold onto the tub.” Jeonghan quirked an eyebrow at him but did as told anyways. Slipping out of his own pants and underwear, he bent down and looked back and he wanted to moan so loud at the sight of Seungcheol stroking himself as he squeezes a generous amount of lube on Jeonghan’s entrance. “You don’t need to.” He tells him. But he was wrong because when Seungcheol prodded at his entrance, he winced in pain at the feel of his bulbous head. He feels Seungcheol slide in inch by inch and he grips hard at the edge of the tub until he feels the other man hold onto his hips  as he drove further in. “Fuck you take me so well.” Seungcheol grunted behind him as he kneaded his ass. Jeonghan’s reply was to move his hips slowly, letting the other know that he’s ready. So Seungcheol holds him by the hips again and pulls out only to push in ever so slowly driving them both insane. Jeonghan didn’t even care about how loud he’s getting— quite thankful that Seokmin’s roaring singing voice downstairs is somehow drowning his lewd noises.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” Seungcheol says as his movements started becoming frantic. Jeonghan reaches for his own cock and strokes it in rhythm with the other man’s thrusts. In no time, they both came hard with Jeonghan spluttering on the floor. He moans one last time when Seungcheol pulls out and he hears him take off the rubber and shoots it in the bin.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan straightens himself, wincing as he feels the burn from his behind. He catches Seungcheol buttoning his pants. “Would you like to go—“ but he cuts it with “That was nice. I gotta go.” leaving Seungcheol dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright kids time to go home!” He announces as soon as he emerges from his quick, not so subtle romp. This elicits groans and complaints from the group of teens but they follow him anyway. He stops in front of Seungkwan’s room and barges in to see Hansol hovering above a half naked Seungkwan. “That’s what you got done in 15 minutes?” Then he turns to Hansol. “Get off and get up, lover boy. Time for Kwannie to get his beauty rest.” Then he leaves and hears a whining Seungkwan say, “Not fair only you got to have fun!”</p><p> </p><p>He checks one more time downstairs and most kids have gone so he heads to one of the guest rooms and decides he’s crashing for the night because Mingyu would surely be home by now and he really cant deal with him just yet.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>As he had expected, Mingyu has moved out the following day. They barely caught up on each other as Jeonghan spots him by the doorway carrying the last of his stuff out. He looked guilty— almost as if he felt sorry for Jeonghan. So when he tried to start a conversation, Jeonghan was quick to cut him off. “Make sure you got every bit of your stuff because i’ll throw away whatever I find.” Then he slams the door to his now ex-boyfriend’s face.</p><p> </p><p>6 years down the drain only for Mingyu to break up with him via text? What a joke.</p><p> </p><p>So Jeonghan pulls down the black-out curtain and decides it’s best to just sleep the day away, ignoring the still lingering scent of Mingyu’s perfume.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>He woke up to three messages from an unknown number.</p><p> </p><p>Message 1: Hey.</p><p>Message 2: Sorry, I asked Seungkwan for your name and number.</p><p>Message 3: by the way, I did enjoy last night too. Would you want to go out with me some time soon?</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan groans and throws himself back to the bed. As much as Seungcheol was a nice lay, he seemed like the type of guy to be clingy and label-obsessed. He cant do that right now. He cant give anything. All he can (and want) is to take, take, take.</p><p> </p><p>Because for the past six years all he did was give.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan had always hated clubbing. He’d rather go wine-drinking with Shua. But said person rarely initiates a night out so Jeonghan dragged his exhausted ass up without any more complaints. Now he’s downing his fifth tequila shot and man is it kicking.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes travel around, hoping he’d find something entertaining. Shua is uncharacteristically quiet, hinting that he’s bothered by something too (maybe a spat with Seokmin or  med school is being a pain in the ass) but would rather not talk about it. Unfortunately for Jeonghan, nothing— or no one seems interesting enough to dwell on so he makes a motion to turn to Shua when he spots him— Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>With his arms wrapped in another man’s waist. And it just so happened that Mingyu turns his way and their eyes met. Even in the dark, Jeonghan sees the shock registering in his ex-lover’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>Perfect</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan stands there immobile. He hasn’t said anything but Shua must have seen his ex too because he hovers a protective hand over Jeonghan’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>So that’s what it’s about. Mingyu has found someone else. Whether it happened before or after their break-up— it didn’t matter. Mingyu has clearly moved on and Jeonghan— well, he’s trying.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu looks guilty— like a puppy caught biting through the pillows— but he doesn’t remove his hands on where it currently is, hinting that whoever’s in his arms means something to him. Jeonghan had wanted to look away, but somehow cant peel his eyes off him— off them. He remembers what it’s like being that close to Mingyu’s broad torso, his firm chest and well defined arms— how his hands feel on his hips. It all seemed a distant memory now.</p><p> </p><p>Shua’s gentle nudge finally allowed him the will to take his eyes off them. His bestfriend does not say anything (and frankly, if he ever does say anything, Jeonghan wouldn’t even hear it because of the loud pulsating music and the sound of his heart ripping to pieces) but Shua’s beautiful eyes always speak louder than his mouth ever does, so he turns and walks away. He only realized the feeling of nausea when he steps outside the crowded place and the cold wind of a december night hits his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Shua’s eyes speak of concern. Jeonghan waves him off and starts walking away, “I’ll be fine. Im going home now.” And despite his bestfriend’s invitation to drive him home, Jeonghan thought it best to stroll, because somehow, that clears his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Well, he hopes it will.</p><p> </p><p>Because by God— he needs it.</p><p> </p><p>So he starts walking, occasionally bumping to random people and forcing a mumble of apology. He’s sure he heard someone call his name once but he shuts it out and continues his mindless stroll.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu and him— they were more than just lovers. They were childhood friends— the best of friends. Always inseparable, always latched at each other. They just fit each other so well that’s why when feelings started bubbling to the surface, it just felt right and natural to be together.  </p><p> </p><p>The first four years were wonderful. Every day was filled with love and playful bickering and amazing— <em>amazing</em> sex. He thought they had it all. He thought Mingyu was the love of his life. He thought he’d wake up next to him everyday until the day death separates them. But it was nothing but just a wishful thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Things started going downhill around the end of their sophomore year in college. Mingyu started seeming withdrawn. He’s always out (he says for practice but Jeonghan knew deep down that it was not that) and when he’s home, he’s only there physically. Jeonghan tried talking to him, asking what happened, what went wrong— when it went wrong.. but Mingyu would dismiss it as him just being tired. That the stress of the application for a pro-soccer player is eating at him. He said it’s just that. And Jeonghan wanted to believe him. But he knew Mingyu has already stepped a foot outside their circle. He tried so hard to get him back in but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>But they kept going— Jeonghan kept going. He cannot afford to let Mingyu go. <em>No</em>, he was scared to lose his lover— his bestfriend, the person who knows him best. But Jeonghan knew no matter how hard he tries, if someone wants to leave, you can never change their mind.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan finally snapped out of his thoughts when he stepped on something— a fallen branch. Then he realized he’s reached the park. He turns around and almost suffers a heart attack when someone is there facing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jeonghan.” It’s Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you following me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I called you when you passed by the store I work at but you didn’t hear me. Then I noticed you were lost in your own thoughts so I followed you to make sure you’re safe. Don’t worry, i’m not a stalker.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could’ve tapped me or something, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I meant to. But you looked like you were thinking about something important. What were you doing out so late anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“None of your business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grumpy again, I see.” Seungcheol pouts. “Well would you like to get a cup of coffee? To sober up? You reek of alcohol.” Seungcheol flashes him that smile— like that night, and Jeonghan meant to say no, to say he does not drink coffee at night, but somehow, he found himself nodding and walking side by side with Seungcheol who is both a stranger and someone familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“Iced coffee decaf with two tbsp of hazelnut and two oz milk.” Then he turns to Seungcheol. “Just iced black coffee, no other pumps.” And the lady barista giggled. Oh, so Seungcheol has that effect on women huh?</p><p> </p><p>They walked out of the café soon after and Jeonghan was just about to call it a night when Seungcheol offered to walk him home. “You don’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I insist.” Then he continues, “At least for my peace of mind that you wont be wandering around mindlessly. Seungkwan will kill me if he finds out I let you go just like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look Seungcheol, you’re nice and all but i… I cant— I meant it when I said I was taken that night..”</p><p> </p><p>“But you said you weren’t..”</p><p> </p><p>“I meant that too, because he broke up with me soon after you went with Jihoon and that’s what triggered me jumping you, but.. you look nice and sweet and you seem like the relationship type of guy so I don’t want you thinking that i’m ready for that—“</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa— chill, <em>Hannie</em>. I just really meant to take you home. I don’t expect anything.” Jeonghan contemplated on it and realized that Seungcheol indeed looked harmless and well— he did lay down his conditions, right?</p><p> </p><p>So he finally agrees. Seungcheol would engage him in small talks here and there, but also allows him the silence he craves. He finds out that Seungcheol is taking up Psychology from the university across theirs. He part times on a computer shop to help support his studies  and he’s part of a band with Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t reply that night you texted me. It was still pretty chaotic by then.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to explain yourself, Jeonghan and no need to feel sorry about that too.” Then Seungcheol chuckles, “to be honest, Kwannie didn’t want to give it to me in the first place. He said something about your situation so I totally understood when you didn’t reply.”</p><p> </p><p>They finally arrived at Jeonghan’s apartment and Seungcheol walks him to his door. Seungcheol saw Jeonghan hesitate to invite him in as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other so he initiates with “Well, I gotta go, I have to be up early for work too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm.” Jeonghan bit his bottom lip. “Okay, goodnight then?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol smiles and says, “Goodnight Jeonghannie.” And then he walks away.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan doesn’t hear from Seungcheol for a week after that. Honestly, even if he does, he thinks he wont even notice because he’s neck deep in school works. Well that and he’s busy avoiding bumping into Mingyu at university.</p><p> </p><p>But he does hear from him one afternoon. Seungcheol messaged him asking where he was and if he’s busy. Jeonghan replied with “at home, stuDYING.” Which is easily the corniest message he’s ever sent but whatever. He frowns when Seungcheol does not reply after that so he throws his phone away to his bed and decided it’s best to focus on his paper.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, he hears the doorbell buzz and was shocked to see Seungcheol standing outside with iced coffee on hand. “I figured you’d need it to get through school stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“But i—“</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s iced coffee decaf with two tbsp hazelnut and two oz milk.”</p><p> </p><p>Out of words, Jeonghan took it.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, i’ll be going now. And good luck with school stuff!” Seungcheol was just about to leave when Jeonghan caught him and tugged on his shirt. Seungcheol looked up and their eyes met. “Would you—“ Jeonghan says softly. “Would you like to come in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like me to?” Seungcheol’s words were careful and Jeonghan found himself opening his door wider for the taller man to come in.</p><p> </p><p>And there he is, Seungcheol standing awkwardly in his small apartment, shifting his weight from one foot to another while he slips his hands in his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice place. I think—“ but Seungcheol was cut off when Jeonghan lunged on him and captured his lips in a kiss. Jeonghan felt him hesitate for a bit so he pulled at him more, even biting the other man’s lower lip making Seungcheol unconsciously open up his mouth for him. Jeonghan took this opportunity to explore his hot cavern further as his hands creep inside Seungcheol’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>The taller man gasps in the kiss when Jeonghan’s feverish palm came in contact with his skin. Jeonghan traces ghost touches all over his torso then his kisses travel lower to Seungcheol’s sharp jawline, then down to his neck and with one swift move, he pushed his shirt up, revealing the silky smooth expanse of skin beneath it. Jeonghan goes for his nipple, flicking it with his tongue then slightly blowing on it then finally taking it to his mouth. Seungcheol curses. He did not mean for this to happen. He only wanted to bring Jeonghan coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pulls away and pushes him to the bed. He strips off his shirt and slips off his boxers then straddles Seungcheol’s middle. Bending down, he wanted to engage in another liplock but Seungcheol stopped him. He raised a questioning brow at him. “Why are you always in a rush, Hannie?”</p><p> </p><p>In a rush? But he wasn’t? This is what he’s used to.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol props himself up, wrapping his arms around Jeonghan’s tiny waist.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the confusion in Jeonghan’s eyes, Seungcheol took this opportunity to show him what he meant. He leans forward and kisses Jeonghan slowly, savoring every touch of their lips. His hands travel from Jeonghan’s neck, down to his taut stomach and then finally to his leg where Seungcheol gives him a light squeeze. Clad in only his boxers, Jeonghan’s erection is strained in his rather tight fitting underwear. Seungcheol traces his cock with his finger in slow circular motions until it reached the leaking tip.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol kisses his chin, then his jaw and bites slowly at his neck. Leaving open mouthed kisses, he trails further down until Jeonghan is already leaning back, supporting his weight by holding onto Seungcheol’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol lays him gently then hovers above him. “I remember that night, you said it was nice. I was a little offended because I had meant to give you a great time.” And Jeonghan was just about to dismiss that when Seungcheol interjected, “I hope this time you let me.” And then he settled in between Jeonghan’s legs and slides down his underwear. This wasn’t the first time they’re doing this but Jeonghan cant help but blush a little and be conscious of his body. He knew he looks good but— this isnt Mingyu and only Mingyu has seen him like this.</p><p> </p><p>His breath hitches when he felt Seungcheol’s lips on the inside of his thighs and then slowly— up to where he needs it. And honestly? Seungcheol’s mouth feels amazing on him. The way his flushed hollowed cheeks and those cherry-red lips look around his cock makes his insides turn in an unfamiliar way. Then he feels Seungcheol’s hand lift his left leg over his shoulder and cold fingers trace his behind. On how and when Seungcheol had managed to produce lube does not really matter because <em>yes</em>, he loves how attentive Seungcheol is to him.</p><p> </p><p>A finger prods at his entrance, pushing in only to retract and massage around it. When it finally does push in, Seungcheol made sure to time it with him sucking his head off to distract him from the pressure. Jeonghan revels in this feeling. It felt like so long ago since someone attended to him like this— to actually put his pleasure first. The last time he remembers Mingyu had been this careful with him were the first months of them being a couple. After that it was mostly rushed romps in between classes or before they pass out at night. It was still amazing nevertheless— but not like this.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol must have noticed him deviating so he moans with Jeonghan still in his mouth to remind him who’s doing this to him. And just like that, Seungcheol has managed to insert three fingers inside him without resistance. When he pulls out, Jeonghan was quick to change their position so he’s on top. He helps Seungcheol off his clothes and rakes his fingernails at his soft yet firm skin. With Seungcheol’s erection now free from its restrictions, he brushes it with his own, eliciting incoherent moans from the other man.</p><p> </p><p>“I warned you.” Jeonghan breathes. “I’m not ready for anything serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just need a distraction.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“So, you guys are what?” Shua asks him one afternoon as they sit across each other in the library.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan sends him a glare and ignores the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Just for the record, tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because i’m your bestfriend and I have to know who you’re shacking with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop being so nosy, Shua. It’s just casual.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t do casual, Jeonghan.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because I never really had the opportunity to. Now I have and I can. I’m actually pretty good at it. And besides, he’s a really nice person. I enjoy his company.” He says smugly.</p><p> </p><p>Shua sighs and slumps into his chair. “So in conclusion.. you are friends..?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Cheol!” Jeonghan gasps as Seungcheol rams into him. Taking hold of his hips tightly so he doesn’t fall forward. He’s not even going fast— it’s that mix of excruciatingly slow thrusts that makes him feel every inch of him and that sudden press that reaches the deepest parts of his insides. Jeonghan sees white everytime Seungcheol does that.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan comes so suddenly that even he was surprised at his own release. He came wailing as orgasm took over him. It only took Seungcheol a few more thrusts before he stills and collapses on Jeonghan’s back.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls out and rolls over landing on his back. Jeonghan faces him, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted as he is still catching his own breath, cheeks the deepest hinge of pink and Seungcheol wasn’t able to hold back and he says, “You’re unreal.”</p><p> </p><p>He hears Jeonghan let out that giggle he loves so much— wait, <em>love</em>? No, he means adores.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol wanted to turn to his side and drape a possessive arm over this beautiful man. But no— he cant. Because Jeonghan made it clear that they cant cuddle. Nothing— just sex. Hi, fuck, bye. That’s it.</p><p> </p><p>So he curses inwardly and closes his eyes in frustration. Even the smell of Jeonghan right next to him is intoxicating.</p><p> </p><p>He glances at Jeonghan. His eyes closed, mouth parted slightly, still catching his breath. His sweat making him glisten and Seungcheol wants to reach out and brush that stray hair away from his beautiful face. But he holds back and instead sits up groaning, knowing fully well that the agreement is to go after the deed is done.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” He hears Jeonghan ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh— home? You said no sleepovers?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan props himself up using his elbows and with a smirk tells Seungcheol, “Who says we’re done?”</p><p> </p><p>And Seungcheol was quick to drop the shirt he collected and pounced on Jeonghan with maniacal laughter.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“I have a plus one!” Jeonghan announced as soon as he walks onto the room. Seungkwan and Jihoon turns their head and the former rolls his eyes. “Please don’t let it be Choi Seungcheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is Choi Seungcheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung!!!” Seungkwan wails. “He’s not even your boyfriend!”</p><p> </p><p>“So what? You think i’m going on a trip with you couples and for what? To revel in the sorrow that i’m single? No way. I should at least have fun.” Jeonghan says smugly. “Anyway, I just dropped by to tell you that. I have to go somewhere.” And he’s out of the door in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan sighed. “We all know the weekend is going to be spent with us knowing how good Seungcheol fucks him, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon shakes his head. “Your cousin and discreet cannot go in one sentence. Ask the host if there’s a soundproof room and put them there.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan refused to call it a date. It’s just him and Seungcheol hanging out because end of term is coming and the list of graduates are up and well, guess who’s joining the adult world real soon? So for once, he initiates something that doesn’t have anything to do with getting sweaty on the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>But who was he kidding? It’s Seungcheol and him and their insatiable sex drives so when he spots a vacant karaoke room, he pulls Seungcheol in and pushes him against the nearest wall. The slightly taller man is obviously taken aback but Jeonghan made his intentions obvious when he fumbled with Seungcheol’s belt and tugged his pants down. He bends over near where the screen is and pulls a packet of lube and condom from his jeans. Seungcheol quickly scans the room and takes the packets and gets them going. Jeonghan was giggling as he pressed random numbers and a mellow music came on. He laughs heartily as Seungcheol eases into him slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“We gotta be quick, Cheollie.” He breathes out and was reply was both a growl and a grunt.  “Shit, Jeonghan..”</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Seungcheol is reaching his sweet spot and he knew it by the way Jeonghan’s moan rose in pitch. Honestly, they’ve been at this for months now and one small gesture from Jeonghan is as clear as black and white to Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan clamps a hand over his mouth as he suppresses the moans. Seungcheol feels him nearing when his muscles tightened so je reaches for Jeonghan’s erection and covera the tip with his palm. The friction from that and Seungcheol’s thrusts drove Jeonghan to completion and he came hot in Seungcheol’s hand. Seungcheol pulls out and spots a tissue box (thank god) on the table and wipes his hand clean. When he turned to face Jeonghan, the latter was grinning like a mad man and was the first one to emerge from the room. Seungcheol shook his head and followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you single?” Jeonghan asks him one time after sex. Seungcheol just gives him a look as his chest heaves from their just-finished romp. “I’m curious. I mean, you’re nice and by that I mean <em>reaaaaally</em> nice.. so, why?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol drapes an arm over his face and says, ”I don’t know Jeonghan.” Then he felt the bed dip and Jeonghan straddling his middle. “Seungcheol I warned you…” then he comes close, “It cant be me.” And then he presses a kiss, pulls away and heads to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol closed his eyes tight. <em>Too late. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He really should not have come.</p><p> </p><p>But he did anyway and now, he’s here side by side with Jeonghan, who’s currently busy glaring at the newcomers. He heard the names Mingyu and Minghao. And from what he remembers (or what he heard) Mingyu is Jeonghan’s ex-boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>On the corner stands Seungkwan nagging at his poor boyfriend. Turns out, Hansol had sent out an invite to their group of friends and that included old Mingyu hyung.</p><p> </p><p>Shua looks worried, Seokmin is laughing nervously and Minghao looks quite lost and is nudging Mingyu for an explanation. Seungcheol was just about to say something to lighten up the atmosphere (he hopes) but Jeonghan holds his hand and pulls him away from the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Han— i.. what—“ Jeonghan brought him to their room and pushed him to the bed. Slipping from his clothes without a single word, he hovers above Seungcheol and presses their lips together- tongue, teeth and all.</p><p> </p><p>He lets Jeonghan have the lead— allows him to be all over. He was sure he felt dampness when they were kissing and a sniff confirmed Jeonghan was indeed holding back a sob so when the other strokes him to hardness and lowers himself on him, he surrenders.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan moved mercilessly on top of him, eyes closed, beads of sweat rolling from his temple and down to his neck. Seungcheol completely lets him have his way— God knows he needs it. And Jeonghan like this— all roughed up but still breathtaking is dangerous. Extremely dangerous for him.</p><p> </p><p>He is so lost— in the moment and in his anger that Seungcheol feels him fading away. So he grabs Jeonghan’s hips and kneads it lightly. The latter slowly opens his eyes and it was a look Seungcheol has never seen before. “Jeonghan, look at me..” Jeonghan does and Seungcheol sees nothing but hurt. “It’s me..” Finally letting that sink into him, Jeonghan throws his head back and this time surrenders to Seungcheol. Their hips met halfway and Jeonghan cannot hold back the moans escaping his beautiful lips. Seungcheol looks at him, never once peeling his eyes away and he holds their gazes like that until he feels Jeonghan tremble— orgasm finally taking over. He follows shortly with Jeonghan collapsing on top of him, breathing hard and hot on the crook of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol wanted to hug him.</p><p> </p><p>And this time he did not hold back.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Jeonghan flinched from his touch but almost immediately melted into it and this— <em>them</em>, like this— Seungcheol finally realizes this is what he’s been wanting ever since.</p><p> </p><p>But he shuts his eyes tight because in this exact moment, he also realizes that he’s on the losing end.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, the trip went as smooth as can be expected. Sure, there were tensed and awkward moments, but Minghao was nice enough to apologize to Jeonghan and tell him he did not know what was going on. In the end, the accidentally invited couple left earlier than the rest of the group and it was only then that Jeonghan finally was able to breathe properly.</p><p> </p><p>On their last night, they decided to do bbq night. “Jeonghannie hyung will do the grilling!” Seokmin announces and poor old Jeonghan couldn’t say no to that. So while he gets busy grilling food for the hungry mouths, Seungcheol stands from across the lawn with a bottle of beer on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan isnt usually complicated, you know?” Joshua is suddenly beside him, wine glass on his hand. “You should have met him when he wasn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol knew what he was trying to say. “He’s alright.” He sips on his beer.</p><p> </p><p>“But you want more.” Joshua says and then saunters away. Seungcheol doesn’t reply and instead takes another chug and winces at how bitter the beer suddenly tasted.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Jeonghan asks sleepily. “Home, Hannie. I need to get some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan hummed and closed his eyes. “Stay.” He says. Seungcheol looks at him, shocked because Jeonghan had never asked him to before. Not even when they went at it like rabbits till the break of dawn, Seungcheol always <em>always</em>goes home. Seungcheol’s silence must be clue enough that he needed an explanation so Jeonghan opens his eyes and says, “It’s pouring hard outside, Cheol. Just stay over and rest here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean just sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you seriously have energy left after what we just did?” Jeonghan chuckled. “Because i’m beat so I say yes to sleep.” Then he taps on the space beside him. “Come back.” And Seungcheol really should have said no— should have put his clothes on, said goodnight and walked away— but his heart got stuck in his throat and he found himself climbing back to bed and into Jeonghan’s arms.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol is sure of it now. He’s in love with Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>One thing he’s also sure about is that this could only go two ways- one, he tells Jeonghan and he accepts his love and tells him he loves him too and they live happily ever after, or two, he tells Jeonghan and the latter slams the door on his face and never talks to him again.</p><p> </p><p>And as much as that second idea scares him to the bone, he wants to try.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been almost a year and Jeonghan is surely in a better place now. Maybe— just <em>maybe</em>, he’s healed enough to let Seungcheol kiss on his wound and heal it completely.  </p><p> </p><p>He curses and closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Then his doorbell rang.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheollie!” It’s Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>He rushes to the door half naked and when he opened it he realized it’s drunk Jeonghan. The unexpected visitor just smiles at him and passes by, unceremoniously dropping to the bed. Now, Jeonghan has only been to his place twice— both times just for late night romps and he’s sure as hell tonight is no different.</p><p> </p><p>“Han.. it’s graduation tomorrow.. why are you out drinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why it’s early celebration!~” Jeonghan answered, hands swaying on the air as he made his point. Then he sits up and pulls Seungcheol towards him, “and what better way to end the night than a good fuck?” He drops Seungcheol’s boxers and takes in his mouth his still soft manhood. Seungcheol winces at the sudden warmth of Jeonghan’s mouth on him— instantly bringing him to life.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan laps at him expertly, the tips of his tongue tracing his veins then pressing on the spot where the shaft meets the head only to end that sweet torture with sucking his head wholly and pulling away with a pop.</p><p> </p><p>With Seungcheol big and ready, Jeonghan stands up, takes off all his clothes and climbs to the bed with his ass in the air, ready to be taken. Seungcheol watches him— his flushed face, the strained muscles on his back and then his puckering hole where he soon will fill him. Jeonghan is just so beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>And he just wants Jeonghan to be his.</p><p> </p><p>So he takes him— claims him as his in the only way he can. When he plunges slow and deep into Jeonghan, he lets out a throaty moan, reveling in the pleasure, savoring the heat but also wallowing in his own frustrations.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol— ughh so deep!” Jeonghan wails in that voice that drives Seungcheol insane. So he pounds deeper, thrusts sharper, gives his all hoping that it would translate the feelings from his chest.  </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan, on the other hand, is so lost in the pleasure, so lost in trying to forget— whatever it is, Seungcheol prefers not to know— as incoherence continues to escape his lips.</p><p> </p><p>When Seungcheol saw the way Jeonghan grips the sheets,  the arch on his back, and hears the desperation from his moans, he knew he’s close. Several more thrusts and they both came wailing as their orgasm consumed them.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol stills before pulling away and landing beside Jeonghan. The latter curls and turns away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Now Seungcheol knows he will come to regret the next words to come from his mouth but it’s now or never.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in love with you.” He watches Jeonghan’s body stiffened. “Im not going to hurt you, Hannie.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long silence before Jeonghan’s weak voice was heard. “You don’t know that.” Then he stands up, gathers his clothes from the floor and dresses up in a haste. Seungcheol watches with desperation and helplessness. He watched as his world fell apart.</p><p> </p><p>And then he watched as Jeonghan disappeared behind the door.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was supposed to be a good day.</p><p> </p><p>He’s just graduated, his parents visited, he had dinner with his classmates, and university is finally fucking done.</p><p> </p><p>Months prior, he was sure this was supposed to be the best night of his young adult life.</p><p> </p><p>But now he’s here, half-drunk half-miserable as Seungcheol’s voice from last night continues to ring in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Then his doorbell rang.</p><p> </p><p><em>Seungcheol</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He hurries to the door with his heart seemingly wanting to escape from his chest, “Cheol I—“</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Han.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mingyu.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol paces around his room.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to come see Jeonghan first thing in the morning but he didn’t want to turn his mood sour on his graduation day. But he checked with Seungkwan and he said Jeonghan had already gone home.</p><p> </p><p>So he paces and curses and internally debates whether to come to him or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck it!” He grabs his coat and rushes out. He runs at full speed, reciting the words he wants to say in his head. If Jeonghan still pushes him away, then at least he was able to say his piece.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully, that won’t be the case.</p><p> </p><p>10 minutes of running and heavily sweating after, Seungcheol finally reaches Jeonghan’s apartment. He straightens his coat, brushes away the damp hair framing his forehead and presses the doorbell.</p><p> </p><p>His heartbeat is five times the usual.</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn’t have ran.</p><p> </p><p>The door swings open and there’s Jeonghan, eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Hannie I—“</p><p> </p><p>“Han, who’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol’s eyes travel from Jeonghan to that unfamiliar voice and he recognizes Mingyu.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol, it’s not—“ Jeonghan reaches for him but he steps away.</p><p> </p><p>“Nevermind.” And then he speeds away, shutting off the sound of Jeonghan’s voice calling for him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Pathetic</em>.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan hears from Seungkwan that Seungcheol left the country for a job offer in Canada.</p><p> </p><p>And two years would pass without as much as a goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan there’s a couple in hall 3 waiting for a consult.” Front desk tells him. He nods, picks up his stuff and heads to the said hall and spots the couple facing away from him busy looking at the displays. “Good day my name is Jeonghan and I will be your wedding consultant for today, how are—“ The couple faces him.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungcheol.”</p><p> </p><p>The lady beside Seungcheol looks at him and then at Jeonghan. “Oh you two know each other?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol looks as surprised as Jeonghan is. “Oh uhm—“ Jeonghan recovers first. “My cousin knows him.” The girl nods with her mouth open. “Great then! We’ll be in good hands!”</p><p> </p><p>The meeting was spent with Jeonghan trying so hard to focus on the girl while avoiding Seungcheol’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>When Seungcheol’s fiancé excuses herself to go to the bathroom, Jeonghan felt all air escape him as Seungcheol pulls him to his arms and envelope him in a tight embrace. Jeonghan tries to wriggle, fearing the lady would come to see them but Seungcheol wouldn’t budge.</p><p> </p><p>The meeting finally concluded, much to Jeonghan’s relief and he rushes to his desk with a raging headache and a pounding heart.</p><p> </p><p>Then realization hits him.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol is getting married.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan hates taking days off— even when he’s sick. But today Seungcheol and his fiancé are scheduled for another appointment and he’s not sure he can handle that much tension so he decided to hide under his blankets hoping Seungcheol’s girlfriend changes her bridal manager because there’s no way— no way in hell he can deal with being that with Seungcheol as the groom.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of his door ringing forces him up. Must be food delivery.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheol.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had meant to tell you this two years ago.” Seungcheol starts, “You’re right, it’s stupid of me to say that I will never hurt you. Because i might. But I don’t think i’ll ever want to nor will I ever mean it. So I will protect you- from anything and anyone even myself. Because Jeonghan, I love you and all I really know and want is to love you. I was a coward for running away then, for hiding. But when I saw you I knew it’s worth another shot. I just— I cant live without you anymore. I tried so hard for two years, I tried to love somebody else but at the end of the day all I wished was for you to be in my arms instead. And I wanted to come to you that same day we met but I had to sort out things first because when I come to you, I want to be able to give myself fully and to commit to you whole heartedly. So i’m here, i’m yours if you’ll take me.”</p><p> </p><p>To Seungcheol’s relief, Jeonghan finally does.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol eases in with Jeonghan wrapping his arms around his neck, fingernails grazing his back as his legs tightened around his waist. They rocked to each other’s rhythms and kissed as if their life depended on it. Seungcheol brushes away the hair from Jeonghan’s forehead and plants a kiss there as he continues to thrust into him. Jeonghan shudders as he feels his stomach tighten in that very familiar way that only Seungcheol is able to do and he reaches up wanting to kiss Seungcheol as he comes.</p><p> </p><p>Muffled moans and flesh slapping flesh were the melodies of the silent room. Sweat on sweat, feverish skin sticking to each other in that most delicious way. Seungcheol saw white as his orgasm drowned him.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike all the other times they’ve done this, Seungcheol pulls out and when he does, brings Jeonghan closer to him and he hears the latter purr from the gesture. He holds him— completely, wholly and <em>finally</em>. Without restrictions.</p><p> </p><p>And his heart swells when Jeonghan holds him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing happened that night.” He hears Jeonghan say. “He came and wanted to talk and I let him in. He wanted to get back together but I said I couldn’t. I didn’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol hugged him tighter.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan you have a consult on hall 5!”</p><p> </p><p>Damn it, why are so many people getting married this year??? Jeonghan wanted to slam on his desk. It’s his 10<sup>th</sup>consult for today and he usually only has 4-5 even on peak days.</p><p> </p><p>But he goes anyway, hoping for it to be quick. He takes a breath before opening the wooden door.</p><p> </p><p>Then he freezes.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol down on his knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Im not really a particular person. All I want is to get married to the love of my life. Do you think you can work with that?” Seungcheol asks, not being able to contain his huge gummy smile. Jeonghan is still speechless.</p><p> </p><p>“My husband-to-be, if he says yes, he’s a bit of a perfectionist, so he can be difficult at times. But I love him all the same.” Jeonghan comes closer.</p><p> </p><p>“On this day, five years ago, we met on a house party in the most unideal way. He’s stubborn and fierce and always like for things to happen his way. But he’s also the most caring, loving, and sincere person i’ve ever known. And every night, after he sleeps, i’ll ask him the same question over and over again for the last 6 months but it’s only now that i’ve gotten enough courage to finally ask him right out— Jeonghan, will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>And when Jeonghan extends his hand and says “Yes.” He knew, he’s willing to <em>give</em>— and this time completely.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2/4 of the promised aus im posting in celebration of seungcheol’s birthday. Im a little slow because im still<br/>Not feeling well. But i kinda like how this turned out so im hoping it’s the same for everyone! </p><p>Also, yes, i have visuals ready so go check my twitter lol. </p><p>Pls pls leave me some comments! Ive been away for a long time and missed the love here! Hope you’re all having a fantastic night! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>